


星星·悬崖

by alcoholicALchemist



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicALchemist/pseuds/alcoholicALchemist
Summary: Alex有一个谋划了很久的约会计划。
Relationships: Graham Coxon/Alex James
Kudos: 5





	星星·悬崖

“店里不能吸烟，先生。”

女招待的提醒打断了Alex从烟盒里抽出烟的动作。Alex悻悻地把香烟塞回被压扁的皱巴巴的烟盒里，又把烟盒塞回同样皱巴巴的大衣里。

在往常，Alex会夸赞一番女招待的金发（在道歉之后），配有极为灿烂的笑容。在他美貌的夹击下，他通常不到五分钟就能要到这位女招待的电话号码，在这之后一周Alex就可以夸赞的就不只是金发，还有她脖子以下的部分了。

不过今天Alex心不在焉，没有一点要调情的意思。

Graham坐在他对面，刚刚狼吐虎咽下一份三明治，正搜刮着盘子里的最后一点面包渣。如果不是Alex把他从衣服、唱片、素描纸组成的山里挖出来，这一周Graham都不会吃上一顿正经的饭。

Alex盯着Graham脸上突兀鼓出的一颗痘痘，它随着Graham咀嚼的动作一跳一跳的。Alex的手不知道放在哪里，最后还是让手指相互交叉，像一个绳结一样放在红白色格子桌布上。他开口：

“嘿Graham，额，你这周末有空的话，能陪我回趟伯恩茅斯吗？”

Graham一愣，放下叉子，低头喝了一口淡得像水的茶，眼神向上飘去，对上黑发青年认真的眼神又急忙收回来。

“是……是要和Damon他们一起去吗？”

鬼使神差地，他问出了这句话。说完之后他头低的更加往下了。

“不，不带Damon，也不带Dave。就咱俩。”Alex把“咱俩”这两个字咬的很重。

“……我周末有空。”其实我什么时间都有空。Graham在心里说，“所以我想……是可以的。”

Alex的手里的结忽然解开，他两只手撑着餐桌，身体前倾：

“我再请你一份火腿三明治！”

“我想再来点茶。”

Graham推了推眼镜，红着脸低下头。

可以说，自那以后的好几天，Alex都开心的非同寻常，他的生活充满了走了调的Blue Monday，亢奋的乐音和不时跟着Graham走到画室时闻到的那股颜料味。

他心里装着的那个穿着条纹衫的艺术生呢，很自然的接受了Alex的变化，自然到Alex怀疑他已经知晓了自己的计划。Graham只会在Alex进入画室时细声细气地提醒他安静，又不会说些别的什么。

从伦敦到伯恩茅斯坐火车只需要两个小时，说服Graham不带很多东西也需要半个小时。（“我们需要在你家过夜吗？”“我说不准，但你真的没必要带那么多东西。”）Alex只在牛仔裤口袋里塞了一个钱包，拍拍脑袋从前一晚的宿醉下打起精神就和Graham上了火车。

他也不是那么精神，坐在Graham的旁边不一会就靠着他肩膀睡着了。Alex的脑袋顶在Graham的肩膀上，搞得Graham有些不舒服。他抬头看看车厢，注意到这个车厢基本是空的。

真奇怪。

窗格分隔的阳光照进来，像从暗处的牢狱逃脱的小兽，在地板上跳动着，跳到零星几个正在读报纸的其他乘客身上。铁轨碰撞的声音恰到好处地震动着Graham的耳膜。一种微妙的乐音从脑中鸣唱。空气因此仿佛停滞了下来。

“我会管这种感觉叫幸福。”Graham轻声说。

这时他觉得停滞的空气被搅动了，像是一只蝴蝶飞过。Alex的脑袋在他肩头动弹了一下。Graham低下头，Alex的睡脸看起来很安静，只看这个很难想象他会那么吵。艺术生迷惑着法语学生的黑色眼睫毛是否扇动过。他用手拨开了Alex的刘海，仔细端详了一会，又放下手，掏出口袋里仅有的一样东西——速写本，用空出的手画了起来。

一切都完美的过头了。Graham想，甚至还有点奇怪。

当Alex画完那只精瘦黑猫的最后一笔的时候，Alex刚好睁开眼睛。他揉了揉脸，并不忙着把头抬起来。只是笑着盯着Graham的速写本。

“你画的什么？”

“这是你，Alex。”

“哇，我有这么瘦吗？”Alex脸上的笑意好像就要溢出来。

“你有，Alex，我的肩膀麻了”

“抱歉。”Alex坐直身子，又懒洋洋地斜倚在另一边。他扭头看看窗外，又盯着玻璃上两个人的倒影看了一会，说：

“我们就快倒了。”

“我们到了之后去哪？”Graham顺着他的眼光向窗外看去，只看到快速移动的景物。

“去我们能去的任何地方。”Alex把手臂搭在Graham的肩头上。

这是个极具Alex风格的回答。

Graham有很多速写本，写满画满奇形怪状的动物，人，还有不是动物和人的别的什么。不过在来到金史密斯上学之后，速写本的空白页常常被一个瘦瘦的黑发青年占领。住他楼下的那个法语学生经常问他：

“你画的是我么？”

Graham会说：“不是，是一个长得很像你的人。”

法语学生笑了笑，在床上翻了个身，又指着旁边一个小怪兽：

“这是什么？”

“这是你，Alex。”

“老天，原来这就是我。”他开怀大笑，笑了足足一分钟。

当这个读写本开始出现伯恩茅斯的街道和海滩，弗兰克斯坦和他的新娘，直到形形色色的行人百态，这一天已经到了黄昏。

“你看，我以后可能就在酒店当个男招待，但愿没人让我穿着短裤和轮滑鞋。”

“别，千万别。”Graham笑的肩膀一抖一抖的。“我敢确定你挺期待短裤这部分的。”

街道上人不多，两个人一人手里一罐啤酒在伯恩茅斯阳光还未褪去的街道上漫游着。Alex负责讲笑话，Graham负责笑。

一个小个子的女孩快速地跑过，结结实实撞了Alex一下，啤酒撒了她一身，弄脏了她烟灰色的外套。Alex扶住她，礼貌地想要道歉，身材矮小的女孩却一闪身后退了两步，摇摇头说没关系啦回家洗洗就好啦我还有急事得快点走，跑走两步又像想到了什么一样，停住脚步回头说：

“小情侣挺可爱哈！回见！”

然后消失在伯恩茅斯的黄昏的阴影中。

两个人对视一下，都发现对方的脸在黄昏的映照下很红。再等Alex反应过来那个女孩偷走了自己的钱包的时候，阳光已经消失了。

“我们去警察局吗？”Graham意识到他们今晚回不了金史密斯了。

“你觉得条子能帮上什么忙吗？块来不及了。”

Graham觉得他后一句说的没头没脑。但在他来得及问出口之前Alex已经突然抓着Graham的手腕飞跑了起来。

两个人沿着伯恩茅斯的街道跑下去，就像在追赶已经消逝的阳光。Alex很清楚不是这样的。Alex想起小的时候他敢从任何东西上跳下去，甚至是悬崖。

那个时候Alex绝对没想到自己会遇到Graham这样天赋异禀羞涩的吉他手。

奔跑和酒精一同一同作用，驱使着血液在血管里横冲直撞。他们都觉得今天晚上的星星多的不可思议，还在不安分的闪动，有几颗跟着他们一起奔跑起来。夜晚的冰凉空气携着海的味道和声音，在两个年轻人的意识中无限放大。

这是伯恩茅斯的星空，和悬崖。

终于他们停在了悬崖边上。Alex在喘息中用双手捧住了Graham的脸，后者不知所措地看着他的眼睛，也大声的喘息着，他们呼吸着对方熟悉地带着酒气和烟草味的气息。

Graham这时候只觉得Alex是天上星星的一员，他马上就要飞回去。闪闪发光的。

星星一样的Alex开了口：

“Graham，你敢和我一起跳下去吗？”

Graham伸出手臂紧紧抱住Alex。他们的心跳重叠在一起，锤动着对方。

“为什么不呢？”

Alex笑了，Graham也笑了，一如既往。他们都看到天幕中真的有星星掉下来。他们受到他掉落的天体的吸引，拥抱着坠下悬崖。

在那短暂的几秒钟里，他们是在飞行。不需要羽翼，不需要燃料，直直的像下飞去。汗水跟不上他们飞翔的速度，被留在了半空，也成为了了星星。

群星是他们的侍从，跟随着这两个有勇气的人，撞击着伯恩茅斯的海面，街道和灯塔。撞击着每一寸屋顶，撞击着教堂的管风琴发出嗡嗡的声音。Graham觉得这种感觉很熟悉。

真奇怪。

没有想象中的撞击和疼痛。没有一丁点血。柔软的白色沙子接住了他们，也接住了星星，并把星星送回原处。两个人大口呼吸着沙滩上冰冷地带着腥味的空气。最后一点星辉还留在他们的胸口和瞳孔中。

Graham不记得他们那天之后干了些什么，他只记得Alex和他经历了一场飞行。当Graham提起这件事，Alex总会笑而不语。


End file.
